More Than Best Friends Now
by darkgirl3
Summary: Morgan and Garcia have been together for a year, Rossi just joined the team after Gideon left and nobody has told him yet. M/G pairing. R/R Last Chapter up. Complete
1. Rossi Finds Out

**More Than Best Friends Now  
Rossi finds out**

**AN: I don't own Criminal Minds wish I did though. Okay Gideon has gone Rossi has only been there for about two months. Morgan and Garcia are already together have been for year. Read and Review hope you enjoy my second CM story. :) Will be at least three or four chapters maybe.**

David Rossi had come back to the BAU after fifteen years of being gone. He knew few people that had been there when he'd left. Aaron Hotchner for one, it had been three years since he'd seen him before he'd come back six weeks earlier. He was enjoying being back here; the team had all new faces except for Hotch who was now the unit Chief.

Everybody was mostly leaving for the weekend; he had no plans yet and had thought about asking the other two guys if they wanted to come out to his place. Hunting and fishing for the weekend. He'd invited the others too, but Hotch was spending the weekend with his son first time in few weeks. JJ and Emily had plans and Garcia had never gotten back to him. She'd said she had to check with her boyfriend, but he couldn't figure out who it was. He hadn't asked Morgan or Reid yet, not knowing what they'd say. He went down to the bull pen planning on asking them.

"I'm out here," Reid said, "Have fun Morgan, and don't let Garcia eat too much cotton candy this time, I think Hotch would kill you this time," he teased.

"How was I supposed to know she'd eat that much and get sick the next day, she said she had eaten more than that when she was younger," Morgan replied putting his coat on.

"You have weekend plans then?" Rossi asked them.

"I don't, but Morgan is going to try and convince Garcia to go to the fair, she hates heights, and after last years cotton candy problem I'm pretty sure she's going to want to avoid it," Reid said.

"If she doesn't want to go then you could always come out to Little Creek, the others turned weekend of fishing down." Rossi offered.

"I don't fish, why you would want to anyway, I mean you catch them and it is a higher pos…"

"Don't finish that sentence kid," Morgan said with smile, "I'm off to see if Garcia is willing to go to the carnival or if I have to drag her," he said before walking off.

"I thought Garcia had plans with her boyfriend?" Rossi asked.

"You don't know?" Reid asked surprised, "Morgan is her boyfriend, started almost a year ago, we sorta don't talk about what led to it, but they were best friends before it and still are, if you want to get on Morgan's good side the way in is through Pen, without her he'd been framed for something he didn't do, she saved him last year, the rest is history," Reid said before walking away.

"How could I have missed that?" Rossi asked his self out loud. Then the last part came back to him about being framed. He went to his office getting his bag before leaving. Reid had him curious now, he'd have to do some digging, but then again maybe he should just ask Garcia. He doubted she'd tell him though, they were too close and he had already known they were best friends; you don't come between best friends and get away without pissing one them off. He'd learned from the past.

Later that night Garcia was waiting on Morgan to get back, he'd gone out for run with Clooney and even though he told her not to wait up she always did. He came in the bedroom few minutes later Clooney right behind him jumping on the bed and lying at the end.

"Hey Angel," she said with smile, "Shower then we have movies and popcorn," she said holding up a movie she'd gotten few days earlier.

"What is with you and all the romantic movies, you got me baby girl," he teased giving her a kiss. She pulled him closer wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Because, you owe me, you made me watch Jaws with you last weekend, and don't say it was just to have fun either, you enjoyed me cuddling up against you," she protested.

"Why would I need that reason, you're mine, baby girl, forever," he added kissing her again showing her how much he loved her in the kiss. She moaned into the kiss allowing him access to her mouth. He didn't want to pull away from her; he finally got up the courage to ask her out almost a year ago. It wasn't that he was out her league as she'd claimed; she was out his league in his opinion. She was his best friend and it scared the hell out him because he'd never wanted to screw the first real friendship he had. He hadn't had a best friend before he'd met her, but now he had more than a best friend.

She was the only one he wanted to spend the rest his life with, he still was terrified he'd wake up finding that he'd some how scared her away or that something would happen and she'd be gone. He didn't know if he could deal with that, she was his light at the end of the day. She knew him better than anybody, they stayed up talking at night, it had been a year since he'd had any nightmares, and that was because she was there to make sure they stayed away. With her in his arms he was safe from the hell that had been his past.

"Go shower and then we can talk about the movie choice maybe," she said pulling away breathless.

"What if I don't want to watch a movie?" he asked moving the covers down, but she playfully slapped his hands away.

"Till you shower you're not getting anything mister, now go, I love you, but no way am I letting you in this bed till you do," Garcia said.

"Fine, baby girl, but when I get back that movie better have disappeared, cause there is no way I'm going to let you cry over some movie tonight," he replied kissing her again before going to the bathroom after getting pair boxer briefs.

When Garcia heard the shower cut on she got up going to the kitchen getting couple things before coming back. She then shooed Clooney out the room shutting door. "I promise I'll let you back in later, but you like to jump on the bed at the wrong time," she said giving him his chew toy. She loved Clooney he was sweet and Morgan had him for about six years now, he'd gotten him as a present from his mom when he transferred to the BAU. Since he had left home she'd wanted something to remind him of them. Clooney was an over grown puppy that was hyper. He would greet them at the door, sleep at the foot the bed and he always enjoyed being spoiled and they both did that.

Morgan got out the shower coming back into the bedroom finding the lights out the TV off. "What are you up to?" he asked noticing she was sitting under the covers again. The lamp beside the bed was the only light in the room, he could make out something she had on, but the covers were in the way.

"Why don't you come over here, handsome and find out for yourself," she said with wicked smile he couldn't see.

Morgan did just that, but instead of going to his side the bed he went to hers pulling the covers away finding she wasn't wearing nothing but one his old football jersey's she'd found buried in box few months back. He was about to say something but she reached up pulling him closer to her. "Movie night's rescheduled," she replied before kissing him.

Garcia woke up the next morning not wanting to get out the bed and she had no reason to either. It was Saturday, they were off for three days and she had nothing planned. She looked up at Morgan he was still fast asleep. They'd been up till past one talking after making love. They always did, if it was anybody else it would feel weird, but with him it felt normal. She smiled before slipping out his arms she had a plan on waking him up.

Morgan didn't want to wake up, he was having a wonderful dream. Garcia had him up against her office door moving her way down his body. He clothes had disappeared in the dream and she was now on her knees in front of him. The door was unlocked with risk of getting caught added. "Pen," he moaned, but something made his eyes open and he realized that part of it wasn't a dream. Penelope was looking up at him as she swallowed around his erection taking him deeper into her mouth. He was too close, the dream and now this, he wanted her, wanted to be inside her again.

Garcia didn't say anything she just moved her hand down cupping at his balls. She knew he was close he didn't have to say it, he'd been moaning in his sleep for few minutes before he'd woken up. She moved back breaking all contact making him groan. She loved teasing him, she could drive him crazy. She wondered how long she could keep him like this not letting him have what he wanted.

Morgan didn't give her time to think about that he sat up pulling her into his arms before kissing her. "Don't even think about it," he added. She was trying not to laugh, but she couldn't help it, he'd known what she'd been up to.

"You have no idea what I was thinking about, Hot Stuff," she replied before he started tickling her.

"Yes I do," he said making her squeal as he found the place she was the most ticklish.

"I give," she said trying to catch her breath. Morgan didn't give her a chance to trick him this time like she'd done before. He had her hands pinned above her head kissing her as he thrusted into her. "Derek," she moaned arching into him she wanted to touch him but he was keeping her from doing that.

He was nipping at her neck making her whimper. He knew what she wanted, but he was denying her that at the moment after all she'd tormented him for few minutes it was only right he got his pay back. "You're mine baby girl, you're not leaving this room today if I have my way," he said claiming her mouth again.

Penelope knew he wasn't lying, if they didn't have to he wasn't letting her out of bed. It had been over a month since they'd gotten to be alone together besides few hours. They'd had three cases in the last month and this was the first weekend they'd spent here without anybody around.

"I wouldn't mind that," she replied wrapping her arms around his waist when he finally let her hands go.

"Then it's settled, we're not leaving this room except for food," he couldn't help but smile the phone ringing however stopped him from what he was going to say next. "Damn it."

"No, ignore it, we're not on call this weekend, the other team has to be called not us," she said not wanting him to move.

"I don't need somebody showing up because I don't answer the phone though," he replied kissing her before pulling away from her. "This better be good," he said into the phone, "Life or death good," he added.

Rossi wasn't sure what to say at the moment, he'd called to see if they wanted to join him and the others for lunch later. He'd gotten four yeses from the others. "I just wanted to know if you two wanted to join us for dinner?" he finally said.

"Who is the us?" Morgan asked trying not to say anything else, not because he was mad any more, but because Garcia was nipping and biting at his neck. She had smile on her face when she looked up to see his expression.

"The rest the team, Hotch is bringing Jack with him," Rossi said, "I'm sure that you two need a break," he added.

"Who is the two you keep talking about?" Morgan asked him pretending he didn't know what he was talking about.

"Reid told me, now get out bed and dressed so you can be here in couple hours," Rossi said before hanging up the phone.

Garcia had pout on her face when he tossed the phone to the floor. "I wanted only you," she replied.

"We got hour, I'm sure we can finish what we started," he said moving his hands down to her sides.

"We have to shower, get dressed and feed a certain doggie of ours first," she said, "not enough time for that and sex."

"I'm sure we can have longer shower if we get up now and you stop pouting at me, other wise I'm going to call him back and tell him we're not leaving this room till Monday," Morgan said, he'd do it too, that was what got her smiling again.

"I'm pretty sure that Rossi would avoid us for the whole week if you told him that, I'll settle for us sneaking off after dinner to have little fun," she said getting up and heading to the bathroom.

Derek couldn't help but laugh at her, she was going to drive him crazy till then and he knew it. He got up following her into the bathroom planning on starting that fun in the shower.

"Oh hell no baby girl," Morgan said seeing what she was wearing, "there is no way I can resist you if you wear that."

"That's the whole point, baby, I'm going to make sure that we get out there earlier, other wise you're not getting to take this off tonight," she replied turning to go to the kitchen. She was wearing pair of jeans that hugged her in all the right places and a top that showed just enough cleavage that he'd get peak of what was to come if he got them out of there early.

"You can't do that to me, you know it's not the leaving part, it's the 'me not being able to control myself' with you sitting beside me, baby girl."

"I guess you'll have to find the strength then because, if you don't Angel you're not getting what you want, and I'll be forced to us those cuffs on you this time," she said with grin before she took off trying to get out his reach. They hadn't left and he was already trying to get her. She got between the kitchen table and the wall knowing there was only one way out, but he couldn't exactly get to her since Clooney was standing beside the escape route.

"No fair, you got him on your side," Derek said when Clooney got between him and Garcia.

"I think it's completely fair," she replied with smile, "Now go get in the truck and I'll be out there."

"You're not getting out till you…" he stopped when the phone started ringing, "I'm on my way out the door now," he said into the phone.

"Is that anyway to talk to your mom?" Fran Morgan asked.

"Mom, hey sorry, Pen is being mean to me," he said with smile.

"Don't even try to put me between you two, you might be my baby boy, but she's my future daughter if you'd give her the ring," Fran said with smile, "Now put Penelope on the phone and go behave," she said.

"My mother loves you more," Derek said with smile handing the phone over, "Come on Clooney, they need to talk, apparently she's more important than us now," he teased sticking his tongue out at his best friend.

"He's being mean to me again mom," Garcia said, she'd been told to call her mom or Fran after the first time she'd met her.

Fran couldn't help but laugh, she was glad that her son had finally found someone that loved him just as much as he loved them. She'd never once met anybody her son had been with, that was until Christmas last year; he'd brought Pen home with him after two years of constantly talking about her. "I'm pretty sure if you put him in time out he'll behave," she said.

"I tried that, he just put me in time out with him and it defeated the whole purpose," Garcia said going to the bedroom to get her purse so they could leave soon. She hadn't noticed that the safe was open where Morgan kept his gun locked up. She went to get a jacket since it was little chili while listening to what his mom was saying about next weekend. "That'll be nice, I'll make sure to call you if we don't have a case," she replied.

"Okay, I'll let you go, tell Derek I said to behave or I'll get him when I see him."

"I will, bye mom," she said before hanging up with smile.

"I win," she heard from behind her making her jump a little when Morgan wrapped his arms around her. "I got a question for you?"

"What would that question be, handsome?" she asked before she saw the box that was in his hand.

"Penelope Abigail Garcia will you marry me, baby girl?" He asked opening the box showing her the ring he had.

She knew who the ring had belonged to, his mom has showed it to her first times he'd met her. She'd said it was her late husband's grandmothers and that the men in the family gave it to their wives. She couldn't help but smile, "Yes, I'll marry you, Derek," she said turning around after he slipped the ring on her finger.

"I got a surprise for you, but we have to go meet the team first," he said giving her a kiss.

"I don't want to, can't it wait till later," she said wanting nothing more than to go back to bed and make love to her fiancé.

"Nope, sorry baby girl, tonight we can have our fun, we promised we'd be there, now come on, princess."

**TBC**


	2. Suprises Are Sometimes Fun

**More Than Best Friends Now  
Chapter 2  
Surprise's are sometimes fun**

**AN: Don't own it. Morgan and Garcia both get a surprise.**

Garcia wasn't sure what Morgan was up to, he had her eyes covered walking her to the back deck of Rossi's house at Little Creek. He refused to let her uncover her eyes and she was already trying to figure out who owned the red Toyota Camry that was parked in the driveway. Nobody owned a car like that she knew, the team had either black or blue cars or trucks like Rossi and Morgan, different models and color though.

"Morgan just let me see," she said again.

"Nope, I told you I had a surprise for you and I'm not letting you see it yet," he said.

"I hate surprises," she protested, but once he removed his hands she didn't hate this surprise.

The team was standing on the back porch along with Fran, Sarah, and Desiree Morgan. "Congratulations," they all said with smile before she was hugged by all the women.

"You said you'd see me next weekend," Garcia said hugging Fran.

"Well, I had to get you to here and he apparently wasn't moving any faster, and he still hadn't given you the ring either," she said.

"I don't get it how did you all know?" Pen asked looking at her friends and extended family. The team was her family and now she had three more people to call family.

"He called me yesterday said he'd booked us a flight and that Hotch would be picking us up at the airport this morning," Sarah said hugging her sister, she'd already thought of Penelope as a sister even before her brother asked her to marry him.

The guys were congratulating Morgan at the moment. Rossi was standing in the door way of the house, he had a surprise for Morgan, but he was going to make him wait for minute.

"First you don't tell me that you're dating Garcia then you ask me to borrow my house?" Rossi asked with smile, "Hotch called me and filled me in on the details last night, at least you didn't wait forever like I thought you would," he added.

"Thanks," Morgan said, the others were still talking to Garcia trying to get details out of her. He thought it was about time to give Rossi a real chance. "Look, I'm sorry if I've been an ass, its not easy to let others in," he admitted which Rossi could tell was hard for him to admit.

"Tell you what, we forget about it, and enjoy the engagement party," Rossi said.

"I will," Morgan said before he was dragged away by his older sister.

"Come on big brother, I got surprise for you, it's been six months since you been home and it rained out the game so I brought somebody with us," she said.

"What are you talking about; okay you got me stumped this time."

"It was Pen's idea the next time he could get here she was going to have Des come with him," Sarah said with smile.

Morgan wasn't sure what Penelope had been up to, he had known she had planned on them going to Chicago next month he just didn't know what she had planned then again she'd been talking to somebody that was defiantly not his mom or sisters on the phone. She'd hung up promising to call later.

"If you lead me to the pond and throw me in then you are so dead," Derek said when she covered his eyes up.

"It's only fair you did it to me, now stand there," Garcia said, "I was going to surprise you next weekend, but your mom had dropped a hint that for some reason they were coming in this weekend, so here's your surprise, and no it isn't the person," she added before Sarah uncovered his eyes.

"Hey, I'm only part of the surprise this is the other half," James Barfield who was friends with Morgan said handing him a package. James was sixteen now and was still playing football. He'd put everything behind him that had happened in the last few years. Derek had proved to him that he didn't need somebody to get him where he was going, he could do that himself and so far he had with little help.

Morgan was still surprise that James was there, "I thought you had a game?" he asked remembering when he'd called two days ago that he wasn't going to be able to make it down with his mom and sisters.

"It rained it out, and Pen called me said your mom was going to be at my house to get me and I was coming with them, now open the surprise, I don't know what it is I've had that thing for three days now I gotta know what it is," he said.

The team had joined them, most of them already knew what the surprise was, the women at least. The men were just as lost as Derek was.

"I don't get it," Morgan said when he opened it.

He had it backwards so he couldn't see what it was. "Turn it around, handsome," Garcia said she was nervous at the moment, but after talking to few people she was defiantly convinced he'd like the gift.

Morgan turned it around and to say he was surprised was an understatement. "When, I mean…"

"Do you like, because I don't think she can take it back?" Reid asked him.

"Last month you said you wanted to, but wasn't sure if you could, well trust me Angel, you can," Garcia said.

Hotch and Rossi were still stumped they couldn't see what Morgan was holding at the moment. "Can you tell the ones that cannot see?" Hotch asked him.

"Technically I don't think we can see for another nine months," Emily said with smile, "She's pregnant,"

"Now I know why you wanted pickles at two am the other night, I should have known you just didn't it out the blue," Morgan said with smile before kissing his baby girl.

"You know what was the hardest part out of this was keeping Desiree from telling you, I thought she was going to call you when I told her," Garcia said with smile when she pulled away few minutes later.

"I couldn't help it soon as you said don't tell your brother, I wanted to tell him," Desiree said.

"Let's go eat and we can talk all about it when we get food," Morgan said with smile on his face. He defiantly hadn't expected this surprise, but it had been planned out by more than one person. He was pretty sure his mom was in on it by the less than shocked look on her face. She was finally going to get those grandbabies she wanted.

"I'm going to the bathroom, be back in few," Pen said kissing him and heading off to one of the many bathrooms that Rossi had here.

"Don't you get lost on me," he replied back, "I'd hate to have to come looking for you," he teased.

"Don't think about it," Rossi said knowing what Morgan was thinking, "That's for a bedroom, not a wall," he added when Derek have him the stunned look.

They were all eating half hour later trying to get the newly engaged couple to spill on when they actually got together and how. It had been a year, but they still weren't talking about it, only one person outside the couple knew, but he wasn't going to tell either.

Morgan slipped away with Garcia nobody even noticing they had slipped out when he said he had to go to the bathroom and she had been playing with Clooney and Rossi's dog. They got along well which was great and he had even noticed that James was having fun. It was the first time he'd met the team outside of last year when he'd met Emily.

"You sure we should leave him alone with them, I mean they might start asking if he had girlfriend or something?" Garcia asked.

"For once stop worrying about everybody else, James can take care of himself, you however have some talking to do, baby girl," Morgan teased pulling her closer as they walked down to the pond.

"I'll talk all you want Hot Stuff, just no having sex in the grass, I don't trust the grass here, might be some type poison plant."

"Do I look like I'd let you get in poison plants?" he asked, "I borrowed blanket from Rossi's closet; he's not going to miss it."

"No, but somebody might miss us, and come looking for us I really don't want to get caught having sex, not here at least, no where to hide."

"Just cuddling I promise, but we're still talking about you keeping secret for three weeks," Morgan said trying to be serious but the smile was still on his face, he had never wanted kids, but she'd worn him down in the last year and he'd promised to try and if they had them he'd be happy. Having a boy or girl that looked like her was something he wasn't passing up.

Rossi had slipped inside to see where the newly engaged couple had went to, but he didn't see them anywhere. He went in the front yard finding Clooney sleeping and he'd found where James had taken off too.

"Hey, you seen Morgan and Garcia?" he asked.

"No, I was looking for him too, si…" James started, but Rossi cut him off.

"It's Rossi or David, please don't say sir it's too weird," Rossi said, "I didn't even get your name earlier," he thought out loud.

"James Barfield, you can call me James, just not Jamie, I'm not six no more, my mom still calls me that, drives me nuts," he said, "You're a profiler like Derek right?"

"Yeah, just came back two months ago, I was retired, decided that I'd tried that didn't want to be anymore," Rossi said, "It was nice, but had some unfinished business and all."

"Derek told me that you came back after Gideon left, give him some more time, I've known him for almost five years, takes him time to warm up around people he doesn't trust, he's great guy though, once you get in as his friend don't take it for granted, Pen said that we're alike in some ways, excluding last year, but he's cool to be around."

Rossi knew that James thought of Morgan as a big brother, not just a friend, the way he just talked about him, said a lot. "How did you meet him?" he asked.

"Back home, he always came by the Youth Center when he went home, he's been giving me pointers for few years, I was looking for him to tell him I made a touch down in the last game, if he isn't on a case we talk once a week, but you all had a case last week so I didn't get to call him," he said.

"Soon as I see him, I'll point him towards you, why don't you come join us, I promise not to let the ladies gang up on you about a girlfriend, if you can help me plot on getting to people together?" he asked.

James smiled before following him. "Just which two people would that be?"

"JJ and Reid," Rossi said pointing them out before they walked back to the celebration.

Garcia was snuggled up on the blanket that Morgan had snatched, with him. She loved cuddling with him, but right now it was so much better. It wasn't too cold outside yet and she was glad of that, but he'd put his coat over her and snuggled even closer when the wind started blowing a little.

"We need to think of names you know," she heard him say against her neck before he started kissing her there.

"Not when you're trying to get me undressed," she replied with smile, if they weren't here right now she would have probably given him to his teasing few minute before. He'd told her everything he planned on doing to her when they got home that night, but then again his mom and sisters in the same house two rooms over and James next door, there was no way she could do that.

"We have a two floor house, they can go upstairs tonight or we can," he said knowing what she was thinking about, "I'm not letting them being there ruin the fun I'm going to have," he said.

"You better not make me squeal out," she said knowing he'd do what she said not to do.

"Then don't be bad, baby girl and I want have to punish you," he had half mind to have some fun here, but she was right, if they tried somebody would find them they always did. He still remembered his mom walking in on them the last time he'd taken her home. It hadn't been his fault he'd forgotten to lock his door; of course she hadn't known they were there yet. They'd snuck in the night before and she'd come in to make the room decent before they got there.

"You better lock the bedroom door and make damn sure your mom or anybody doesn't need us for any reason after we are in there, I love you, but I cannot take another embarrassing moment in front of her," she said.

"She's technically your mom too now," he stated, "okay, back to a safe topic before I change my mind again and just…" he was cut off by his phone ringing.

"Should have known we couldn't hide out forever," she said kissing him before he answered it.

"Where are you two at?" JJ asked, "If you don't get up here soon your mom's going to start talking about you as a baby, and I love you like a brother, but there is only so much I can take myself," she said, "Rossi has deemed all questions about girlfriends and possible ones for James off, I'm running out of things to ask him, and…"

"We'll be up there in like three minutes, keep my mom away from the topic of me and don't even think about setting James up with somebody, I love you too sis, but you and Pen are not great fixer uppers." He said knowing he was going to get it later.

"You are dead Derek Morgan," JJ said into the phone before hanging up, she wasn't mad at him though, she was just going to ignore him for awhile.

Derek and Penelope tried to slip back in, but it didn't work. Desiree gave them away before they could sit back down.

"Would have worked if you hadn't left for over an hour," Hotch said, "Care to share what is with the grins?" he asked.

"Nothing," the said in union, everybody was looking at them at the moment.

"What do you say to desert and you two don't run off first chance you get this time?" Emily said.

"What flavor?" Garcia asked.

"Chocolate," everybody said knowing what her favorite was.

"I get chocolate cake now and I get my…"

Morgan cut her off kissing her instead, "You can have both now," he said forgetting about the audience they had.

"I think I'm going to object to that, I love you handsome, but not in front of everybody will I do that."

"I'm pretty sure; Rossi wouldn't mind us using a room."

"Knock it off you two, I'm sitting right here and I so don't want to hear what you're going to be doing later," James said, but he still had smile on his face, "I'm also pretty sure that Jack here doesn't need you two corrupting his mind," he added referring to Hotch's son who had taken to James already.

"Yeah Morgan, you're supposed to save that for your bedroom, not here," Reid said.

Garcia pulled away a little bit, but not leaving the comfort of his arms. "Okay, I'll behave, but I better have some chocolate cake soon, or I might not be able to," she teased before Rossi gave her a plate with cake on it.

**TBC **


	3. Sundy Morning in Cuffs

**More Than Best Friends Now  
Chapter 3  
Sunday Morning in Cuffs**

**AN: I don't own anything, sadly. **

It had been after midnight when Morgan and Garcia got back home. They had watched movies until after ten before everybody decided to either stay there for the night or go home since it was late. Garcia had been more than happy to stay but before she could say yes she was being guided to the door. The team had laughed at them wanting alone time. Hotch had even teased them about enjoying the alone time as much as possible since in about eight or nine months they wouldn't be alone at home anymore. She didn't care though it would be their baby and she wanted him to look like her Angel.

"Where you think you are going?" She asked feeling him moving away from her.

"I was going to go make us breakfast before my mom and them get here," Morgan said, they had stayed behind at Rossi's for the night giving them some time alone to celebrate.

"They promised not to come here till at least noon and it is only eight, so we are going to sleep more."

"What if I don't want to sleep, what if I want to kiss you and hold you instead?" Morgan asked pulling her back into his arms.

"Then I guess I could maybe let you do that," she teased snuggling against his chest, "But then again you still owe me for making me wait all day yesterday to get to have sex again," she replied.

"Who was the one that had to see the movie, we could have left sooner and you wouldn't have been so tired, yet with all the sugar you had yesterday you should have been going for hours," he said before kissing her, "You getting soft on me baby girl?"

"In your dreams Morgan," she replied getting a laugh in return, "Which reminds me, I got one those wasn't it just last year you said in your dreams Garcia?" she asked sitting up, "Last I checked I wasn't dreaming."

"I said you weren't going to see me in Chaps that was going to have to stay in your dreams."

Garcia had a smile on her face and was out of the bed before he could stop her. She went to the closet going through a box she hadn't unpacked when she'd moved in last year. She found what she was looking for and went back to the bed. "Now that you're my future husband and no risk of you killing me here with our baby inside me, I have another present," she said, "But you have to work for it," she added.

"What did you do, baby girl?" he asked taking the paper from her, okay why are you giving me a copy of your passwords, I know all the passwords for you computers and office computers, even your office door what are you up to?"

"This is a list of possible passwords and one of them unlocks that file you've been trying to hack into and don't think I know," she said, "You're going to like it I promise, well I hope you do," she added before giving him the paper.

"There are twenty some passwords here, baby girl, give me some kind of hint," Morgan said looking at them all before he got an idea of which one it might be, "Okay I'll be right back, and whatever is in that file better not be porn," he teased kissing her. He didn't pull away when he broke the kiss instead he decided to tease her for few minutes kissing and nipping at her neck making her moan. When he knew she wanted nothing more than to have him right there he pulled away to go find out what his Goddess had been hiding from him all this time.

Morgan knew where the file had been hidden; she'd hidden it in plain sight on his laptop. She'd said it was a virus protection program that she'd locked onto the computer; he'd never believed it though why would she need to lock it on there. He'd also tried every single password that he could think of that she would use on it. He put in the fifth password and it unlocked, that also brought the pictures up and he couldn't help but laugh. She had been right without the password he would never have found them.

Garcia was watching him from the door she wanted to see his reaction even if she couldn't see his face. "What do you think?" she asked.

"I think you are in trouble," he teased before going after her.

Pen took off back in the bedroom; she got back in the bed pretending she hadn't done anything. She looked up and he still wasn't there she could sworn he was behind her. "Hot Stuff, where you at?" she asked before going back to find him, it wasn't fun when he didn't chase her. "Derek?"

"You know baby girl, it would be bad if somebody hit send on those pictures," he said trying to keep a serious tone, but it was hard, "just think what a talk you'd get from Hotch," he stated, "Using one his agents like that."

"You are mistaking, handsome, you're my agent now," she corrected, and those pictures are not being sent anywhere, you try and I'll back hack and delete every one you send it to," she stated with a wicked smile on her face picking up something behind her that he didn't see, "I'll also tell your mom that you're being mean to me again, I'm pretty sure you're not too old for her to spank you," she teased.

"I'd just have to get you in trouble too, and I'd be the one punishing you," he said back walking towards her, "Now, be wonderful baby girl and lock that back, no way do I want anybody seeing those pics."

"MM, you punishing me, that would be nice try, but we both know, you're the one that gets it in the end," Garcia said wrapping her arms around his waist, "You can't resist what I do to you."

"I think I could resist you this time, I mean you made Photoshop pictures of me wearing Chaps, you are in need of a spanking," he replied before kissing her instead.

Garcia pulled him closer deepening the kiss as she backed him towards the bedroom. She moved what she had in her hand up against his bare back making him moan against the coldness of it. She had a lot of plans; after all he'd spent two hours teasing her yesterday at Rossi's when they couldn't do anything about it.

"Penelope?" he questioned when he felt the cold against his back, but she stopped him pushing him onto the bed. He moved up so he was lying on his back. He didn't say anything else when she pulled her shirt off. He knew what she was up to or so he thought.

She waited till he was lost in thoughts about what he was going to do to her before she took action handcuffing his hands to the headboard so he couldn't move. "You tease me all day and you knew I couldn't do anything about it yesterday, I'm going to make sure you learn your lesson," she replied when he pulled against the cuffs, "plus you look really hot like this, and you can't do anything about it."

"What makes you think I'm not going to enjoy being your prisoner?" he asked giving up on the cuffs since he didn't want to be anywhere else. Being at her mercy was going to be fun; it had been while since he'd been the one tied up.

"Very wise decision, because you're not getting out of them even if you tried," she said leaning down and capturing his lips. She wanted to do more than just kiss him that would have to wait a little, because she had him just where she wanted him.

Morgan knew he was going to die if she pulled away right now refusing to go any farther. She'd done it before, it hadn't been her fault then though, they'd been called in on a case, he'd just been glad she'd gone with them, still didn't remember why though, didn't care. Right now all he wanted to do was have her continue what she was doing.

"Do you know what I wanted to do with that cake soon as I found out it was chocolate?" she asked nipping at his neck, "I wanted to take you and it to a bedroom and lick it off of you," she smiled hearing a moan escape from him, "but we had to behave, too bad though, I would loved to seen their face if I'd licked it off your face when you had the icing there," she couldn't help it she'd wanted so badly to do it, but the fact that she had an audience and probably wouldn't have stopped once she'd started had kept her from doing that.

"There's chocolate whip cream in the fridge still," Morgan said, he wasn't going to pass up her playing out what she'd just said. The thought of her licking him clean, got him that much harder.

Penelope didn't think twice she kissed him and took off to the kitchen. She got the whip cream and headed back to the bedroom, she was defiantly going to have some fun. "No complaining if the bed gets sticky," she said shaking the can up.

"I suggested it so why would I complain?" Morgan asked as she tried to get the whip cream to come out. "You got it turned…" he couldn't stop the laugh that came out when the chocolate cream went all over her chest.

"Don't you laugh or I'll leave you like this all day," she warned with smile on her face before setting the can down beside her. She was straddling him again and she knew she was turning him on even more. "This making you hard baby, wonder what this would do?" she asked using her finger to get some of the cream off and instead of letting him lick it off she did.

"You know what it'll do;" he groaned trying to get loose again, "Baby let me take care of that."

"How you going to do that hot stuff, you're chained to our bed and there is no way I'm letting you lose, not yet anyways." She replied

"I'll…"

"What you going to do to me, Speeciaal Agent, tell me what you are going to do to me?" She asked leaning over whispering in his ear, but he still couldn't touch her. "You know what I'm going to do to you?" she asked

He had never been harder than he was at the moment, scratch that he had last month, but that had been pure torture, this was killing him. "Show me," he groaned.

"I'm going to tell you," she whispered nipping at his ear making him him moan again. She moved up slightly just in reach of him she'd let him have his fun, but she was defiantly going to be the one enjoying this.

Soon as she moved within reach he went after her licking the cream off of her. It tasted better this way and having her above him like this was driving him crazy. Garcia moved away few seconds later hearing a growl come from him, she knew when she let him out the cuffs she was going to be in trouble. She picked the can back up pointing it towards him and watched as the cool chocolate cream covered his chest. She wanted nothing more than to lick it right then forgetting what she had planned but she couldn't do that.

"I am going to lick every bit of this off you, then I'm going to remove your boxers and I'm going to cover you with this again, I'm going take my time," she said seeing his eyes grow even darker shade of brown as she told him what she planned on doing.

"Then stop talking woman and start doing before we get interrupted and I have to tie you up," Morgan said.

Garcia just smiled before she started cleaning the chocolate away. Nipping and biting in the right places. She went around his chest going down to his toned abs licking until he was moaning. She knew every place that he was ticklish, and she used it to her advantage, because it turned him on when they were having sex.

Derek couldn't resist arching into her, he was too close to the edge and if she didn't back off he wasn't going to be able to stop himself. He'd already been hard when he'd woken up and now she was teasing him and she was hitting the right places. "Baby, I… you gotta…" 'Shit' he thought. She was giving him that look and she'd just removed the last piece of clothing that he had on.

Penelope couldn't help but smile, she knew that look well, it meant he was dangerously close to the edge. "Don't even think about it, or I'll be forced to punish you later," she said shaking the can again.

He couldn't find his voice to say anything he didn't care if she punished him as long as it wasn't not letting him cum he'd be fine. Garcia smiled turning the nozzle towards him and sprayed the whip cream again covering his erection and balls. She giggled when he moaned he was holding onto the bed post now eyes closed biting at his lower lip. She couldn't resist kissing him, she covered his mouth with hers but that was the only part she let him have. He didn't want her to pull away, he wanted to kiss her to keep her from finishing what she'd started, his entire body was on fire, and he wanted her. "Stop torturing me," he groaned when she pulled away.

"Torturing you, ha, I wouldn't call this torture," she said stopping what she'd planned.

"Not being able to touch you, hold you, that is torture, not being able to kiss that pout away," he groaned looking at her.

"I should just leave you on this bed, but I really want some chocolate," she said, "I could always make chocolate pancakes," she said pretending to leave the bed.

"I'd spank that cute ass of yours if you even tried to do that," he said.

"Honey, you're cuffed to our bed; there is no way out for you, unless somebody happens to remove the cuffs."

"Penelope Garcia, you dare go any farther with those thoughts and I will find a way that will be…"

Pen stopped him from finishing what he was going to say by capturing his mouth slipping her tongue into his mouth this time. She pulled away with a smile that matched his. "You think I'd really let your mom or sisters find you like this, no chance in hell, this body is for my eyes only now," she said going back to what she'd started few minutes earlier.

Garcia licked the chocolate cream off his erection taking him into her mouth swirling her tongue around the head before following the trail of the remaining cream. She licked the underside of his cock before removing the rest of the cream from his balls. She knew she was testing his limits, he wouldn't cum till he had to, but she wanted him to. She knew how to get him to cum without even thinking. She smiled to herself taking him back into her mouth running her tongue over the slit on his cock as she found the soft spot right behind his balls. It didn't require a lot of pressure just slightest touch and he lost all control.

Derek's eyes shot open arching into her mouth as he lost the control he'd been trying to keep. He' d wanted to torment her a little, she might have him tied up but he could resist, but those thoughts went out of his mind as she continued to suck on just the head as she swallowed everything he was giving her. He wanted out of the cuffs; he needed to touch her because the sight of what she was doing was getting to him all over.

Garcia moved back up claiming his mouth running her hands up his arms before pulling away trying to catch her breath. "How about we take a nice long shower and you can make me that breakfast you were taking about earlier," she said.

"That means you letting me out of these cuffs, baby girl, you sure you want me out of them yet?" he asked with grin.

"I think I can risk it after all, we only have hour before we have company, and I'm starving," Garcia said before going to get the keys that were still on the table outside the room.

Morgan had his eyes closed as she left to get the keys. He couldn't wait to get out the cuffs. Now he knew why he liked her in them more, she was the relentless one when he was tied up. Morgan looked over at the clock on the nightstand, 'that can't be right' he thought, but the sound of Clooney barking and a car pulling up told him that it was defiantly noon. The thing that got him though was Garcia shutting the door behind her as she came back in locking the door. "Thought we had hour?" he asked before they both started laughing as she got the cuffs off.

"I'm not going out there like this, and you're going to be sticky if you don't shower," she said as she was undoing the cuffs. She'd completely forgotten about his promise of what he was going to do to her when he was let go. She'd thought he'd play fair since he knew they now had company.

Fran used her key to let herself in with Sarah and Desiree behind her. James had gone with Hotch and Emily to the park with Jack. Sarah's two children were running straight to find their uncle and Pen with Clooney right behind them. Everybody in the house heard the squeal coming from upstairs few seconds later after the door shut.

"Mike, Rachel, give them few minutes," Sarah said knowing what her brother was up to, or rather what he was up to.

"Should have known they wouldn't be up yet," Desiree said before going to the kitchen.

"At least it isn't like that time I went to see him before he joined the BAU and that girl was at his place and he didn't even know her name," Fran said, she was glad her son was happy for once in his life.

"He still hasn't lived that one down," Sarah added.

"He's never going to live it down," Fran said with a smile.

Garcia was trying to get off the bed and to the bathroom before somebody came looking for them. She tossed the cuffs on the nightstand along with the key about to get up, but she was stopped when Morgan sat up pulling her back to him kissing her until she was moaning. He waited till she wasn't expected it moving his hand down to her bottom before he lightly spanked her. She'd squealed out as he broke the kiss. "I told you I was going to spank that cute ass of yours," he replied.

"You are sneaky little devil, do that again, my love and you will be taking a very cold shower alone after I get done with you," she replied about to say something else, but knew if she did they'd never leave this room or get to that shower.

"Then I suggest you get off this bed and into that bathroom before I take my revenge now," Derek said kissing her before she got up and went to the bathroom this time, he was right behind her though.

Twenty minutes later they went downstairs freshly showered, dressed and holding hands with matching smile on their faces.

"Next time tell us to come at one," Sarah said with smile on her face, "Des made lunch, we're outside with the kids and Clooney," she said before taking her plate and heading out the back door. It had taken him while, but her little brother finally got it right.

**TBC**

**One more chapter.**


	4. And Baby Makes 12

**More Than Best Friends Now  
Chapter 4  
And Baby Makes 12**

**AN: Okay I was going to end it with chapter 3 but I decided to write this for you all. I hope you enjoy it. I own nothing. Thanks for all the reviews so far they keep these stories going and my muse as well. This is going to be eight months later.**

**AN2: The replacement while Penelope is on maternity leave is NOT Kevin, don't like him and in my story world he doesn't exist neither does Tamara. There is a special appearance by someone in this chapter I thought I'd make her nice for once even though I'm not fan of her either. **

The last twenty four hours Derek Morgan didn't remember much of except for three hours. In those three hours two things had happened. One he'd gotten shot, but it had only grazed him thankfully. He'd been trying to talk the unsub down, and it had worked till one the local cops moved in to fast and the guy took aim again. He was just glad he had moved just in time other wise it would have went through his shoulder instead of across his arm. The second thing that had happen in those three hours was he was now standing over his wife's hospital bed holding their daughter. Pen had gone into labor before they'd gotten back he was just glad it had been two towns over instead of half way across the country like the one before had been.

"You know we still haven't decided on a name," Pen said watching her husband. She was happy right here with just the three of them together. They'd been busy for the last three months first they'd decided for a small wedding. His mom and sisters along with the team had been there. It still had been all that she could have wanted. After all she was married to her best friend now and they had a baby girl that looked like both of them. Secondly they'd been busy casing the bad guys from the east coast to the west and back more times than they could count. The time had flown by and it had still been two weeks before she had been due, but soon as he'd gotten off the plane his mom had called him telling to him to get his butt to the hospital. She'd been staying with them since Pen had been forced on bed rest and she'd tried to fight it the whole time.

"I guess we haven't," Morgan said he didn't want to let his daughter go, he was pretty sure he hadn't felt this way since he'd met Penelope. Now he had two girls he could spoil and he had already started on that. He'd been holding his daughter since she'd been feed twenty minutes earlier. He had thought at first if he let her go she'd just disappear, but it was real. The distant sting in his arm proved that and he was happy.

Penelope smiled, "Hey hot stuff, you going to keep staring at her are we going to name her?" she asked with laugh.

"I could watch you two all day," he replied before sitting down beside her on the bed.

"I don't doubt you for a minute handsome, but before the team comes in here we need a name for our little girl," she said.

"Danielle?" he suggested.

"Your mom's middle name I like, now we need a middle name for her too," Pen said.

"What about Rebecca after your mom?"

"I can't believe you remember her middle name, it's been three years since I told you that," she replied looking up at him.

"Well I now everything about my best friend, after all you are my wife and now…" he was cut off by her kissing him. He wanted to do more than kiss her, but it would be at least six weeks before he could do what he really wanted to do. He would make sure she got the attention she needed though, the last three months she'd been really into sex, unlike the second trimester where she hadn't wanted anything to do with it. She'd gave him all the attention though, but he'd wanted to repay the favor so many times, he already had planned what he was going to do when she was cleared and they could finally have sex again.

Morgan pulled away trying to catch his breath, "You sure he said six weeks?"

"Derek Michael Morgan, don't even think about it," Fran Morgan said coming into the room.

"Don't worry mom," Penelope said, "He knows I'll handcuff him to the bed if he tries," she teased making Fran laugh and Morgan duck his head trying to hide his face.

"Don't think I won't spank you, baby girl," he whispered making her giggle.

"Mom, he's threatening to spank me again," Penelope said with smile, "I think he needs to be punished," she teased before Morgan kissed her again not caring his mom was in the room.

"Agent Morgan I suggest you release your wife," Hotch said trying to keep a serious tone, but he had a smile on his face as him and the rest of the team came into the room.

Penelope couldn't help but laugh as Morgan pulled away, "Don't worry baby, you can kiss me senseless later when we're alone," she whispered before he got off the bed. Their daughter had fallen asleep in Pen's arms while they'd been kissing on the bed. "She's asleep, but we want you to meet Danielle Rebecca Morgan."

Fran couldn't help but smile they'd used her middle name for her granddaughter. She also knew that Rebecca was her daughter's mother's middle name. The last eight months she'd gotten to know her daughter in-law even more. She was more than in-law she was family, blood or no blood kin, she was the one that made her son happy, the one that had shown her baby boy there really was light in all the darkness that had been plaguing his soul for so long.

"She's beautiful," Emily said as Danielle opened her eyes.

"Looks like her mom," Derek said, "Don't you argue either," he added when Pen went to object.

"He's right, she looks like you, Pen," JJ said with smile, "I just can't believe you two finally have a baby, seems like just yesterday he called you Gomez then baby girl."

"I'm just glad that Reid here couldn't remember her last name," Morgan said with smile.

"We better go and give you two some time," Hotch said, "Dave is coming by later, he's at the office, he's said he'd finish the last two files you had on your desk so you can have the next two weeks home with these two here," Hotch said with smile.

Morgan had planned on taking the week off anyways, but two weeks home with both his baby girls; this was going to be wonderful. Now if he could just resist taking her to the bed this was going to be a challenge. Six weeks was already too long to not have sex, but being home with her and knowing he couldn't have her like that.

"Just don't get any bright ideas, Derek," JJ said knowing what he was thinking, "Emily and I will be stopping by after work making sure you're behaving," she added.

"Who says he's the one to worry about jumping me, did you ever think I might be the one doing the jumping?" Penelope asked, "I mean come on, she expects us not to have sex for another six weeks, we were banned a week ago and this is just wrong," she complained.

They all just laughed as she started pouting, "Try to behave you two," Emily said, "We'll see you later on," she added.

The team was on the way out of the room but Morgan told Hotch to wait. They had already asked JJ to be their daughter's godmother they wanted him to be her godfather. "I know I'm still skeptical on my faith, but Pen wants to ask if you'd be Danni's godfather."

Hotch didn't know what to say, "I'd be happy to," he finally said with smile before Morgan placed his goddaughter in his arms.

"With you two around and Dave she's never going to be able to date," Pen said.

"No way in hell, no guy is getting near her till we're dead," Morgan said.

"She's going to have you wrapped around her little finger in no time and you'll be doing every thing she asks for," Pen replied back with smile.

"Pen's right she'll have you in her back pocket," Hotch said.

"I'm still a profiler, I will be able to tell if she's tricking me," Morgan protested.

"Sure you will," Penelope teased him; it was going to be wonderful seeing how her husband took care of their daughter. Sure he had niece and nephew, but this was different, he didn't have to be the one saying no to them, he could spoil them and let his sister deal with the rest, but now he was going to have to learn how to say no when she was older and mean it. "First time she gets into trouble you'll let her tears get to you and I'll have to be the bad guy."

"Hey, that's at least ten twelve years away before she can start getting into real trouble, but she won't," Derek said.

Morgan was picking up Penelope and Danni at the hospital in hour before bringing them home. He'd finished putting the changing table together and the crib which had still been in the box since they'd been so over loaded with cases and then she'd went into labor early. Rossi had come over with food at nine the night before and they'd finished the nursery in no time.

It was painted orange since they'd wanted to be surprised on the sex of the baby they'd painted the room a neutral color for now, few years they could repaint it or just keep it for their next child and use one the other rooms for Danni when she got older. The ceiling was decorated with stars and moons that glowed in the dark.

"You better go and pick up Penelope and Danni before she decides to call somebody else," Rossi said, "I'll get JJ and Emily to help finish decorating."

"You think she's going to like the party? I mean she said she didn't want anything big," Morgan said looking around the room again.

"Derek, she is just telling you that, your mom and sisters are already in the kitchen," Dave replied, "I've been banned from the kitchen, apparently I cannot be the taste tester, Jack is having a ball though, I think he's going to be so hyper that Hotch isn't going to know what hit him."

Morgan couldn't help but laugh at that, "I better go and pick them up, just make sure she doesn't let him eat the batter, Hotch would kill me."

"You go; I'll take care of the little boss."

Penelope was already ready when Derek showed up. "I was about to send a search party what happened you said you'd be here at ten it's almost eleven?"

"Sorry baby girl, I finished the nursery last night with Dave's help, couldn't bring our little princess home without a bed," he said with smile.

"I'd completely forgotten about the crib, how could I forget about it?" Pen asked.

"Don't you start doubting yourself, we've been busy and with you on bed rest if I wasn't at work I was home with you in bed too, you think I could let you get out of that bed I don't think so."

"We should have put it up back when I said to, we had week off after that case, but no you had to plan a…" she stopped talking when he kissed her. Six weeks was too long to go without having him, she just hoped she didn't cave. However, she knew he wouldn't let it happen, he wouldn't want her hurt or in pain. That was one many reasons she loved him. "Okay, I'll stop ranting," she said once he broke the kiss.

"Good because I'm pretty sure that I could find a way to get you back, oh say no cuddling," he teased getting a playful slap on his arm.

"You're lucky you got shot other wise I would be forced to tie you up, now go find the nurse so we can get out of here and take Danni home."

"You bet," Morgan said giving her another kiss before going to find the nurse.

Few minutes later they were outside. "I thought you were bringing Ester?"

"I was, but your car is still at the office, I didn't have chance to pick it up or get a car seat in it, Hotch dropped off the SUV this morning he said no way was he letting me use the truck and I can't exactly pick you two up on my bike, I'll go get the car later," he said.

"I think I scared that guy that is filling in while I'm on maternity leave, I'm just glad that JJ had stayed behind with me, he looked at me like I had grown another head when I said my water broke," Pen said with smile.

"JJ told me, she thought she was going to have to get him out the office instead of you."

"I was calm, I just said, 'hey JJ I think I'm in labor' next thing I know that guy's freaking out. Thank God you were only two towns over and that our little girl wanted her dad there before she arrived."

"I would have loved to see his face, poor guy didn't know what hit him," Morgan said with smile.

"JJ already said I better come back soon I think she already misses me."

"Well don't look at me, you're not going there for while, we get two weeks of rest with Danni."

"Two weeks of waking up with you at home, that's going to be wonderful, too bad I can't show you a good morning for while."

"Hey, waking up with you beside me is the best I could ever ask for," Morgan said buckling Danni into the car seat. She was dressed in a pink top and pants that matched with the word princess written on the shirt. He couldn't help but wanted to hold her and never let her go. The outside world was a place he didn't want her to have to see for years. He was going to make sure he kept them both safe till the day he died.

While Derek had went to get them at the hospital the team including the other three Morgan women were helping finish up the last touches on the surprise party they were throwing. It was a welcome home and a baby shower combined since they had not had an official shower yet.

Rossi was the look out for Derek and Pen. He was standing outside tossing ball back and forth with Jack who'd been following him around all day. He looked up seeing a car pulling up. He knew that Morgan had one the SUV's so he wasn't sure who it was. He picked Jack up since he didn't know who it was and didn't want the little boy to go up to them thinking it was Morgan and Pen.

The person who got out of the car surprised Rossi, he never would have thought she would come, they had invited her yes, but she'd given them all hell in the last year and especially Morgan and Penelope.

Erin Straus wasn't sure why she had come; she had gotten the invitation to Agent Morgan and Garcia's baby shower and welcome home party. She'd been surprised to see it address to her, after all she'd given them hell over their relationship. They'd gone over her head to the director when they'd let their relationship be known. They'd been granted leeway on the frat rules and after while the director had just thrown the rules out. She could just sent something and stayed away like she'd planned, but knowing that until they retired or left the BAU she'd be seeing them every day and maybe once she should be nice.

Rossi went to greet her, "Ma'am," he said.

"Agent Rossi," she said back.

"The others are out back, Jack will show you the way, I'm still waiting on them to get back," he replied. Jack smiled before leading the way when Rossi put him down. David couldn't help but smile, they defiantly were going to get a surprise today.

Derek pulled up few minutes later finding Dave still in the front yard. He couldn't wait to surprise his wife; this was going to be fun. "Come on baby girl, I have something for you."

"What did you do?" Penelope asked, "I told you I didn't want a big deal over this."

"Well too freakin' bad, Pen because I told you I wasn't going to listen to you on this one," he replied before getting out the vehicle. "Dave can you help her, she's being stubborn, I'm going to get Danni."

Penelope saw Rossi's face and she knew he'd helped plan whatever they'd done. "I can erase you both you know that right."

"We know," both men said with smiles.

"Derek you run me into a wall I'll kick your cute ass," Penelope said as he lead her through the house and to the back door. Rossi was carrying Danielle right behind them she'd fallen asleep soon as they'd left the hospital and only woken for few seconds before going back to sleep.

"Why would I do that baby girl?" he asked as Reid opened the back door so they could get out the door. "Okay step down," when she stopped outside the door he took the blind fold off and she gasped. They friends and family were standing there. She couldn't believe that they'd done this; they had already given them gifts through out her pregnancy.

"Welcome Home," everybody said.

"Guys I said nothing big," Pen started but she was cut off and shocked at the same time by who else was there.

"Just enjoy it, Agent Garcia, I mean Mrs. Morgan," Straus said.

"Ma'am, I…" and for the first time she was at a lost of words.

Derek smile before thanking her for coming. "Okay, so what you want to do first baby girl, eat or open presents?" he asked.

"Food, I'm starving and even though I was only there for two days that hospital food was horrible, I missed your cooking."

"You let him cook without the fire department close by?" Desiree Morgan asked.

"I was what twelve, I am capable of cooking without catching anything on fire now thank you very much," Morgan said.

"Pen, I'd put it on speed dial just in case," Sarah, his older sister replied.

"Okay you two, leave your brother alone, you released him to me, I can only pick on him now," Pen said.

"I don't know whether to be happy or scared," Derek replied with smile.

"Okay you go sit and I'll get us some food and get Danni into the basinet."

Penelope went to kitchen few minutes later hoping that Morgan was still in there. She really wanted to kiss him and having the section chief there even though they'd invited her felt strange.

Morgan was feeding Clooney at the moment since he'd come out side wanting some food. "Hey, I'll be back in minute, just thought I'd feed him before he started barking like crazy."

"I know but I just really wanted to kiss you," Penelope said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Then I guess I should give you a kiss," he said before he did. They were too lost in each other to notice that someone had followed Pen inside.

"Excuse me," they heard breaking apart, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to give this to you," Straus said.

Penelope took it, "It's my badge," she said before opening it. She couldn't believe it, she'd been asking for two months to have her name on her badge changed to Morgan instead of Garcia. "Thank you so much," she said.

"Consider this my wedding gift to you," she replied, "I would stay longer, but I have a meeting to get to, thank you for inviting me, and enjoy your time off,"

They thanked her again before she left. Morgan waited till the door shut before he happily kissed his wife. "It's official on all levels now, you are my wife," he said with smile when he pulled away.

"Come on, we gotta tell the others," she said grabbing his hand before going back to the celebration. "She caved," she said with huge smiled, "Straus changed my badge, I can officially say I'm Derek's wife," she squealed with excitement.

"Congrats, just don't go making out I'm pretty sure you'd scare her half to death." Emily said.

"Like I'd make out with him at work, I'm not crazy, and I if you have forgotten I have already had my embarrassing moment with her, like ten eleven months back, I thought it was Morgan calling me, it was her, I said 'talk dirty to me'"

"I remember that, you know how hard it was to resist answering you, I thought I was going to die," Morgan said with smile.

"Yeah well next time don't let somebody else call me, Angel."

"Less I'm busy nobody's going to be calling you but me, baby girl," he replied before kissing her, "Now, Hotch hand over our daughter."

Later that night after everybody had left except for Fran, Sarah and Desiree who were upstairs letting Morgan and Penelope have time alone with Danielle. Pen was sitting on the couch holding Danni while Morgan had gone to change for the night. He came back with pair of sweat pants on.

"What you trying to do to me hot stuff, we can't have sex and you come out here looking like you just walked out of magazine, you're killing me," she replied with a pout.

"I could always go get the hoodie," he said turning around.

"Move another inch Agent Morgan and I'll you'll be in the nursery with her all night," she teased.

He came over sitting down beside her. "That wouldn't be a punishment that would be wonderful."

"I'll stick you with Clooney then," she retorted letting him hold Danni.

Morgan pulled her against his side as he held Danni. "I think somebody's getting sleepy," he said watching as Danielle yawned.

"She's had a long day baby, I mean from the hospital to the party and all the presents, she's tired just like her mom," Pen replied before yawning herself.

"Close your eyes, I'll wake you in little while," he said.

Penelope laid down resting her head on his lap looking up at him. "I love you, Derek Morgan," she said before closing her eyes.

"Love you too, Penelope Morgan."

Morgan watched as both his girls slept, it was going to take some time getting used to the wake up calls at two am, but he wouldn't change one thing about it. He loved his baby girl and he loved Danielle just as much.

**THE END**

**Thanks again for all the reviews for this story. If you're wondering why I have the title as And Baby Makes Twelve it is because the team as 7 members. Hotch's son Jack makes 8 and Morgan's mom and sisters make 11 plus the baby. They all a family in themselves. **


End file.
